Today, many enterprises store a variety of types of content for its operations. Electronically implemented “libraries” have become a popular way for an enterprise to manage its content. It is common for these content management solutions to maintain and control thousands of different entities, such as files, objects, images, or documents. In addition, these content management solutions may maintain and control multiple versions of this content.
One problem with allowing multiple versions of content is controlling how and when a user updates or deletes one or more versions of that content. For example, a user may prematurely update or delete a valid version of an image stored in a content management system. As another example, a user may inadvertently update an old or deleted version of a document rather than the most current version of that document. These actions may thus cause a content management system to have one or more invalid versions of an entity, or make the content management system unable to locate a proper version of an entity.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and apparatus that manage multiple versions of content.